


This gang

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Handmade, Other, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, scrapbooking, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, Скрапбукинг, хэндмейд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Скрап-блокнот
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Челлендж [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Челлендж





	This gang

**Author's Note:**

> Скрап-блокнот, формат А5, 72 листа  
> Исходники: бумага крафтовая, бумага "ирис вивальди" (240 г/см3), картон переплетный, ткань х/б с принтом, нитки "ирис", клей момент "кристалл", металлическая фурнитура

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
